


That Winning Feeling

by Dr3amingInColour



Series: Daniel's Racing Incidents [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Azerbaijan GP 2017, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: An alternative take of the Azerbaijan GP 2017 podium.





	That Winning Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to celebrate Daniel's 1st win of the season! 3 months earlier, to the day, Daniel crashed in Australian GP qualifying, and we all thought he wouldn't end up here. Well that day arrived, and I want to celebrate that.

Stepping out onto the podium, Daniel felt elated, he never expected to take the win, especially after falling to 17th early on in the race. Yet the moment was his, everyone was applauding him, and only him. He had rightfully won.

Whilst that was at the front of his mind, his thoughts kept on drifting to a certain Dutchman, his teammate, his long-term boyfriend. 6 races, 4 retirements. Life certainly wasn’t treating him fairly at the moment, and all Daniel wanted to do was to kiss away his tears, hold him, tell him everything would be okay. 

Daniel lapped up the applause, enjoying the feeling of victory once again. The national anthem played out, Daniel mouthing every word. It was the last thing he expected to hear today, however the current moment was no dream, his national anthem was playing. 

A few tears fell down his cheeks at this point, there was no point in concealing the raw emotions, not after the rollercoaster of a race. After everything, the champagne and trophies were handed out, and he was free to run around the podium with joy, bask in the glory. But in the back of Daniel’s mind, Max still lingered, his touches onto bare skin also lingered from the night before. 

David Coulthard came running onto the podium moments later, ready to do the interviews. Which meant Daniel had to change caps, into his official Red Bull one, but he must’ve misplaced the cap, as he was presented with Max’s cap instead. It was obviously a mistake, one he must’ve carelessly made before things got heated before the race in the backroom.

“So Daniel, coming to you first. You seem to have ended up with Max’s podium cap, how comes? Well you know what they say, couples do share clothes once in a while, don’t they!” The Scottish accent projected through the microphone, Daniel walking over to David slightly. However at the mention of the words ‘Max’ and ‘couple’, Daniel visibly tensed up. He stopped walking, instead just froze on the spot, and a momentary look of worry clouded over his eyes. 

Splutters were audible from Daniel’s microphone, trying to form some words. It was just a joke from DC, who knew nothing about the relationship, yet he had really hit the nail on the head, and consequently almost outed them.

“I… Uhm… They do?” Daniel eventually said after time, the deafening silence almost taunting him until he spoke. This was the last thing he expected to be saying on the podium, he didn’t even know if Max wanted the relationship to be revealed like this.

“Aww c’mon, the bromance is cute!!” Lance commented from the 3rd placed podium slot, which earned a roar of laughter from the audience. But they still weren’t prepared for the words next said by Daniel.

“I think you mean romance, not bromance!”

That caused the audience to emit a sharp gasp, realising the implications of the statement. It meant that Daniel was indeed dating Max, and by the looks of things, he had been for a while.

“So, how long have you and the Dutchman been dating then?” David chipped in again, wanting to get the gossip on the new revelation.

“Since November 2014!” Daniel squeaked out, nerves taking over once again. He was never the most confident person, and this new ‘interrogation’ of his privacy was not helping at all.

“Well we certainly didn’t see that one coming! And another thing we didn’t see coming was the race victory, from 10th on the grid as well! How does it feel?”

“It feels like I’m on top of the world if I’m being honest! I’m a five time race winner at last, and I can now say I’m in love. I never expected it from today at all.” And never a truer word had been spoken by Daniel until then. He was in love, he was happy, that was all that mattered.


End file.
